The marriage
by inuwolfram
Summary: What can drink do? What was just a drinking contest until it became a marriage. Now they will have to live together... At least until they find out a way to divorce...or not
1. Chapter 1

**THE MARRIAGE**

Chap1 –The competition.

-YYEEAAHHHHH! One more stupid mission over!

Naruto's team had returned to the village after three days full of missions. Sakura and Sasuke were by his side, Kakashi a little behind.

-I know you want more action Naruto, but you three are still only allowed to execute D rank missions…

-Now that I think about it, we have been doing a lot missions lately – said Sakura – Let's see…

She thought for a while and then stopped.

-YOU GUYS! THIS WAS OUR 50TH MISSION!

-REALLY? – Naruto said with excitement –WWOOOOOHOOO! We have to celebrate! Kakashi-sensei, you should take us out to dinner!

Naruto smiled at Kakashi, trying to convince his sensei, Kakashi looked to Naruto with suspicion.

-You asked that in the other night... And in the night before that…

-Well, I am a little out of money at the moment… - said, but he insisted –But! It isn't every day that we make our 50th mission! Come on!

-Yes, let's do it! – agreeded Sakura.

"A romantic dinner with Sasuke-kun! I cannot miss this opportunity." –she thought.

"A romantic dinner with Sakura-chan! I cannot let this opportunity fly away." –thought Naruto.

"I hope that they don't drag me into this dinner…" – thought Sasuke, as he stayed quiet, hoping that Kakashi disaccorded.

But he was out of luck.

-All right, you two win.

-YEEAAHHH! – screamed Naruto.

-Thanks Kakashi-sensei.

-I don't feel like going out to dinner – said Sasuke – Can I skip this one?

-No, you can't – said Kakashi with a smile – You need to relax Sasuke, it will be good for you.

"No it won't." – thought Sasuke - "Oh well, just a few more hours, then I can go home."

Sasuke followed the rest of the group. Although Naruto wanted to go to the Ramen Restaurant, Sakura convinced them to go to the new restaurant that had just opened.

-It's really great, I went there with my parents before going to this mission.

-All right then, we will go to there… We have been eating Ramen all week anyway.

-Hey, Ramen is great anytime…

-You will be one big fat ninja, dope.

-Who are you calling fat, Sasuke?

-Come on kids, stop arguing –stopped Kakashi.

-He started it! – reclaimed Naruto, but the conversation ended.

They reached the Restaurant. It was very elegant, from the wooded doors to the beautiful decorations of the carpets.

-Wwwooowwww! – Naruto looked at everything with his mouth open of admiration.

-Naruto, you are making everyone stare at us.

-The dobe has never been in any other than the Ramen restaurant, let him be.

-Stop calling me names!

-When you don't act like a dobe I will stop calling you dobe, dobe.

-Grrr, I am not… Dobe you… Baka!

-Dope.

Sasuke started to go to the table where Kakashi and Sakura were, ignoring Naruto. Which made Naruto more furious. They sat in front of each other. Naruto glaring Sasuke with furious eyes. Sasuke ignoring Naruto.

-Naruto, stop glaring Sasuke like that! – said Sakura.

-Good evening! What do you four want to eat? – asked the waiter.

-I will have Ramen. – said Naruto.

-Steak. –said Sasuke.

-Steak too. – said Sakura, looking at Sasuke, but he just ignored her.

-I am not very hungry so I will only have a glass of white wine.

-And you three, what will you have to drink?

-I want a orange juice. – said Sakura.

-Red wine please. – asked sasuke.

-You drink alcohol? – asked Sakura surprised.

-Yes.

-Then I will have wine too! – said Naruto, looking at Sasuke with a face of challenge.

-You better not, Naruto. – said Kakashi –You never drank alcohol before.

-Yes I have… - lied Naruto.

-As you wish, dobe.

Naruto looked angrily to Sasuke.

-Better yet! We will have a full bottle of red wine, my treat. – said Sasuke.

-Sasuke, I don't want you two in a alcohol competition.

-Who is doing that? That dobe will fall at the first glass.

-We will see that.

-I can't bring alcohol to minors.- said the waiter.

-Oh well, I will take responsibility for them. – said Kakashi – Bring the wine.

"This will teach them a lesson at least."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, both confident of who the winner of the drinking contest was going to be.

The food arrived first, Naruto and Sasuke tried to eat as much as possible.

-Don't eat so fast. – said Sakura to Naruto – You will explode!

-I will stop eating when he stops eating. – Naruto said while slurping his ramen.

-Kakashi-sensei, do something!

-Let them be Sakura.- said Kakashi calmly.

-I am not feeling very well, Kakashi-sensei. – said Sakura - Can I go home?

-Well, if you want to..

-Ok…

As Sakura got up, she fell unconscious on the floor. Naruto stopped eating.

-Sakura!

Kakashi got up and examined Sakura.

-Oh, she has a fever.

He took Sakura in his arms.

-I am going to take her to a doctor, you two use this money to pay the bill and go home. That should more than enough.

Kakashi walked to the door, giving Sasuke the money before.

-And no alcohol! – he said before left the restaurant.

Sasuke restarted eating, as if nothing happened.

-How can you eat knowing that Sakura went to a doctor?

-It has nothing to do with me.

-Your wine sirs. – came the waiter.

He put the glasses, but then Sasuke makes signal for him to stop.

-Bring Vodka instead.

-What! Sasuke, Kakashi said…

-Very well, If you think you cannot handle it.

-Bring it on! –says Naruto.

One vodka bottle after...

-Are you gonna give up...hic... Dobe…?

-Not a chance Sssasssuukee.

Naruto was feeling dizzy, his movements becoming more and more clumsy…

And although Sasuke didn't want to say, he was already at his limit.

-I wonder if she's alright…- Naruto thought aloud.

-Who?

-Sakura-chan...

-Why do you care about her? She treats you bad.

-You treat me bad too and I would worry.

-Worry because of me?

-Yeah, we are friends.

-….

-But you are right, she hates me…

-Yes…

-I am never gonna get married... –said Naruto.

-Why?

-Everyone thinks I am annoying, nobody gives me importance...

-Don't be a dobe, you will marry someone... One day…

-Who?

-I don't know, somebody...

-You say that because you don't like anyone and you don't wanna get married! YOU ARE MEAN! – Naruto wailed.

Naruto started to cry, and everyone stared at their table…

Sasuke head felt pain…

"GOD! Make him stop!"

-Stop Crying Naruto!

-UUUAAAAHHHHHHH, I'M GONNA BE ALONE FOREVER!

"I can't stand it anymore."

-All right, I will marry you, but stop crying!

-Huh, you mean it?

-… Yes, so please, stop making so much noise! My head is about to burst.

-Thank you Sasuke! I love you.

Naruto hugged Sasuke.

-Stop it!

-We have to go to Tsunade's house then… She is the one that officializes marriages..

-Now? – Sasuke asked.

-Yes… Why? You didn't mean it?

-Why do you want to get married?

-I dunno know... It would look good on the ID…

-For the love of… - Sasuke said, pinching his nose bridge.

-You were lying! Even you hate me…UUUAAHHHHH!

-All right! Let's go to the hokage house! Gosh! – Sasuke exclaimed while getting up.

And so they walked (with difficulty) to Tsunade house.

-Stop grabbing me Naruto!

-If I don't I will fall.

-Grab something else. Hey! Don't touch me there!

-Sorry, it slipped.

-There it is.

They knocked the door… Nobody came.

-Looks like there is nobody here. – said Naruto with sadness.

Sasuke, starting to fear a new cry coming from Naruto, started to form a seal.

-Sasuke, what are you…

He didn't have time to finish the rest of the sentence, as a giant fireball passed next to him and destroyed the door.

-WTF! Sasuke! You destroyed Tsunade's front door!

-So? Don't you wanna get married?

-Yes… but she will be furious!

-WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!

Tsunade got out of the house.

-What are you two…

-Tsunade-san, we want to get married! – said Naruto.

-...WHAT? – Tsunade asked.

-We want to...Hic!...Get married! – repeated Sasuke, a little dizzy.

-You two are kidding me, right?

-Nooooo, we really want to get married! – yelled Naruto.

-But…

-Do what he says or… - Sasuke took a sharp shuriken out of his pocket – I will kill myself…hic.

-OOOhhh, that is so cool Sasuke – Naruto also took a shuriken out of his pocket – I will do the same!

Naruto lost his balance and hugged Sasuke.

-YEAH, we are gonna die together...

-Arg, I don't have time to this shit! – said Tsunade angrily – Fine, I will do what you want, but don't come crying on me after.

-We did it Sasuke!

-HIC! - Sasuke didn't think it would be possible, but he was becoming even more dizzy.

Tsunade went into the house and returned with a big book and a pen.

-You two just have to sign this, it already has my signature.

-Cool – said Naruto, signing first.

-Your turn Sasuke.

Their handwrites were a little tremble, but it was valid. They were officially married.

-I don't feel very good, I think I am going home. – said Sasuke, walking in zig-zags.

-Yeah, me too.

-Don't forget your rings. – Tsunade threw one to Sasuke and gave another to Naruto.

-Here is the matrimonial copy, too.

-Thanks… - said Naruto, him too feeling dizzy – I think I shouldn't have drink so much…

"You will regret this tomorrow.." – thought Tsunade **with an eeeevil smile** – "I think this will be enough punishment for destroying my front door".

She returned to her house, laughing at the thought of their reactions when they found out that they were husband and husband in the next morning.

Comments: Omg! I can't believe it! This is my first fanfic! I'm so nervous...Thank you so much kaguya for correcting it! And my thanks to you for reading it. I hope that somebody likes it, or better, that nobody hates it...T.T..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –The law.**

The first thing that Naruto noticed in the morning was…

'Gosh… what the hell happened? I feel like my head is about to explode...'

His head was throbbing so much that every sound he heard, like the chirpping of the birds or even the rustling of the leaves, seemed like a meteor crashing down on earth.

He tried to get out of bed. His sheets were in the floor, and his bed was a total mess... Like somebody had thrown a party over it.

'This is the last time I will ever drink…Please God, make it stop.'

He sat up, with his hands massaging his temples…

'I've got to get some water. My mouth tastes like mud'

He started to get up.

Then…

'Knock, Knock'.

Somebody knocked the door!

'Great, who could it be now?'

He went to the door and opened it. It was a group of 3 men, all dressed in the same green trousers and white shirt with some writings on it.

"Yes?" – Naruto asked.

"We are the moving company. We are here to move your things to your new residence. Will you let us come in?" – The taller man declared

"Oh, yes of course."

He let the door open and went back to the bed.

'It was just the moving company to take my things.'

A couple of seconds later, he got the notion of who they were. He quickly sat in his bed and got up..

'WTF!'

He hurried to the kitchen and indeed... The men were taking all his precious stuff...

"WAIT! STOP! That's mine!" He shouted and went to the door and barried the entry.

The sweat was falling from his head…

'What the hell is going on?'

"What are you guys doing with my stuff?" He demanded

"We already told you… We are here to move your things to your new residence." – said the boss.

"What new residence? I live here!" He reclaimed

"Not anymore, you have a new place to be."

"I have?" He thought but even that hurt... "What! Euh...Where?"

"Let's see…"

The man pulled a little black book out of his pocket. He opened it and read it and after a while, he closed the book and turned to Naruto.

"It says here that you married with the owner of the Uchiha properties."

Naruto stayed still for a few seconds… Then he started to laugh, letting tears fall from the laughter.

"Aha, good joke!" **-**he could hardly talk from the sheer force of the joke-** "**but you can tell the Hokage that I don't fall for that so easily."

"This is no joke." –the guy made a serious face – "You married to Uchiha Sasuke at half past midnight. You must have received some paper for this action…"

"That simply isn't possible, not in a million years I would marry him."

"The Hokage-sama said that you wouldn't believe it so..." – the guy takes a piece of paper – "we brought the receive."

Naruto grabbed the paper with rudeness.

_I, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, declare valid the marriage of Uzumaki Naruto _(my signature!)_ with Uchiha Sasuke_ (Hell! He signed too!)

_So, from this day, they will be considered husband and husband_(Tsunade over wrote the "wife" part and substituted by "husband")_ and will share their lives and material goods with on another, until the completion of a year marriage minimum._

_The Hokage_

_Tsunade._

He started laughing again, but this time it had a desperate and panicked tone..

'This can't be fucking happening' He thought. 'This isn't real! I would never do this! Or Sasuke! We' ve gotta be completely out of our minds to do a thing like this! This… simply can't be….'

The man start to pack things again.

"Wait! Where will I live?" He asked

"Well, you will live with your husband, of course!". The man said as being the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Aha, no way! I prefer to homeless!."

"That's up to you" –the man continued to pack up things.

'This can't be happening…'

"Boss, it's only this…"

"Ooww, you must be really poor…" the boss said simpathetically with two boxes –"You made a good business marrying the Uchiha…"

"GGGAAHHHHH!" – Naruto exploded –"I didn't married him! This must be some kind of mistake! For Gods sake, WE'RE BOTH MAN!"

"So?" – the guy asks with a upset face –"I HAVE A HUSBAND!"

Naruto looked at the guy, with stupefaction.

"Ups… Sorry."

"Here's your things!" –the guy threw the two boxes to Naruto, who fell from the weight.

"Our job is done." –The 3 men left the house, closing the door.

"Ouch…You didn't have to be so rude!"

But the guys were already gone.

'Great, now what.'

He thought for a while.

'I've got to go talk to tsunade.'- He got up.

But he stopped as a thought suddenly hit him.

'I've got to go talk to Sasuke first! This is all his fault anyway!' He thought with rage.

He arrived to the Uchiha mansion and the door was openUchiha house certainly was up to its name. It was the biggest house in the village with the exception of the Hokage house! It had the appearance of a temple, with its roof stylistic yet subtle made of blue tilesand the house was surrounded with a white stoned wall and the own building was made of wood. Not that Naruto noticed the fine architecture and the master piece of art that was the Uchiha Mansion... He was with more problems at the moment and also with a hang-over... And even if he was in his normal state he probably wouldn't noticed it... Being as dense as he is.

But, one thing he noticed.

'The gate and the door are open!"

Naruto entered the house and as Sasuke's house was big… Naruto quickly found himself lost.

The corridors didn't seem to change a bit… It was like he never even left the same place.

Always the same wooden walls and even the divisions he tried didn't seem to change.

'Great, now just where's that baka's room!' He thought desperatly

Then, he heard footsteps from the other side of the corridor.

'Great! It must be him.' He thought with joy

He ran in the direction of the sound. He found Sasuke walking through the corridor. He was backwards to Naruto and didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Sasuke! There you are!" The blonded called

Sasuke stopped. But didn't turn to Naruto.

"Sasuke, we have a big problem and…"

Naruto walked to Sasuke, when he reached him he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Why was your door op…"

Sasuke, without a notice, grabbed Naruto's hand and projected him to the ground, Naruto screaming all the way.

"AAAHH, Sasuke what are you doing?"

He looked at Sasuke's face from the ground.

'He is with his eyes closed…'

Naruto got up and looked at Sasukes face.

'He's…sleeping!' The blond thought with incredibility 'This idiot walks while he sleeps!'

"Sasuke…wake up! You idiot, we have a problem!"

Sasuke started to mumble something… Naruto approached to hear him.

"Naruto..."

'Hum…He is dreaming about me!' thought Naruto smiling…

He said something else, Naruto approached again.

"…you are gonna pay for that."

Ñaruto got pissed off.

"Wake up, You Moron!"

Sasuke suddenly took four shurikens from his bag and held them in an attack pose.

"What are going to…"

Naruto didn't even have the time to say anymore, as he was attacked by Sasuke. The shurikens almost caught him.

"YOU IDIOT!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…"

Sasuke pulled out more and more shurikens. It looked like his bag was an never-ending source of shurikens.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he started to run and at the same time avoiding shurikens destined to hit his panicked ass. "YOU PSICO! WAKE UP!"

Sasuke didn't seem to hear the screams of Naruto. Naruto stopped as he was in a dead end.

'I'm doomed! Dying so young and virginal!'

He saw Sasuke coming closer.

"Sasuke! Wake up!PLEASE!" He pleaded to his friend.

Sasuke reached his pocket. Then stopped.

'What happened?' – Naruto asked himself.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto with confusion.

"…Naruto?" – he said.

Naruto let himself slide to the floor with relief.

"…How the heck did all my shurikens disappeared?" – asked Sasuke.

"Look at the floor and the walls and you will find out." – responded Naruto.

Sasuke started to turn, but he fell.

"Why does my head?… ouch" – Sasuke complained to no one in particular.

And suddenly Naruto remembered the reason of his visit.

"Sasuke! We have a big problem!

Sasuke held his head trying to maintain balance.

"Sasuke! This is serious!"

"I don't know what it is but it will have to wait until tomorrow. And don't speak so loudly..."

"Sasuke, we are married!"

"Yes, we are Naruto… Now go home and leave me alone."

He started to walk towards his room.

"Sasuke, I am serious!"

"Sorry Baka, I would never marry with a dobe like you."

Naruto went to Sasuke, giving him the certificate.

"If you don't believe in me, read!"

Sasuke read silently… His face passed from numb to complete surprise.

He looked to Naruto, the to the paper and the to Naruto again with hope that he would start laughing and say that this was only a bad joke.

But Naruto didn't.

"HOW THE HELL HAS THIS HAPPENED?" – Sasuke shouted.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!"

Sasuke walked in circles, trying to think.

"I… remember us vaguely talking about it…but…"

He let the certificate fall from his hand.

"This is just… I would never marry you!"

"Oh, and I would?" – shouted Naruto angrily.

"You were the one who was desperate if I remember." Sasuke snapped

"I would never be THAT desperate." Naruto replied

Sasuke started to walk through the corridor.

"Where are you going?" – asked Naruto.

"I'm going to see the Hokage! I have to cancel this marriage as soon as possible!"

"Wait, I will go with you!"

They arrived at the Tsunade's house. But… there was something strange about that it.

"What happened to the door?" – questioned Naruto.

The place where it used to be the door was now empty and had marks of burning all around it.

'Did I do this?' – asked Sasuke – 'This seems my work… but I would have to be out of my mind to do this to the hokage house.'

He looked at Naruto.

'I WAS out of my mind! I married this dobe!'

Tsunade got out of the house and came to meet them.

"I knew that you two would come here eventually." – she said with a wicked smile.

"I came here to get a divorce!" – said Sasuke.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" – argued Naruto.

"Sorry you guys…but it cannot be done." Tsunade replied shrugging her shoulders.

"WHAT!" – they said at the same time.

"Well…you, see… The law of konohona is pretty clear, you must know that, Sasuke."

"But you cannot validate this marriage! We are still minors!"- said Sasuke.

"Yes, and we are both guys!" – added Naruto.

"Well, Naruto is a minor… but unfortunately for you, Sasuke, you took the test to have access to an adult status."

Sasuke looked at the hokage with a furious look.

"Sasuke has my age! How can he be considered an adult?" – asked Naruto.

" Your friend took a test to be considered an adult to Konoha's law, due to the fact that he has no legal gardians, unlike you, Naruto (you have Iruka-san) and also to ensure so that he didn't need to have a supervisor watching him under further circumstances, at his request." –Tsunade replied to Naruto.

"But… nobody told me about any test…" He pouted

"You would know if you studied a little, dobe." – said Sasuke, without breaking the eye contact with Tsunade.

She laughed at his reaction.

"You are considered an adult Sasuke, so this marriage is considered valid."

"You cannot be serious!"

"What about my stuff!" – asked Naruto –"There were some guys that were taking my stuff from home…"

"Well, you see Naruto, because you are an orphan and you didn't have the means to support yourself, the law says that you have to have a house until you have one on your own." – she started –"But, when you marry somebody, it is implicit that your things will be shared."

"Don't tell me that I am gonna be forced to live with him!" – Reclaimed a now furious and discomposed Sasuke.

"Oh, yes you will." –Tsunade laughed at the two as she started to walk back towards her house –"Don't worry, you two can be divorced after a year of marriage."

"Wait! You there must be something…" – Sasuke didn't look angry anymore... More like desperate now.

Tsunade turned to him.

"Sorry Sasuke, but there isn't anything I can do to help you two, the law is the law". Tsunade said with a nice smile.

Naruto fell to the ground.

'This CANNOT be happening.'

He suddenly noticed that there was something around his finger.

'A ring…'

He looked at it, it was a simple golden colored ring.

'I don't remember this' He thought lifting his hand but then slightly shook his head 'Why am I thinking about jewelry at a time like this!'

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and sat down next to him.

"Do you have some place to go?"

"Huh!"

"You lost your house, remember."

"Oh! That…"

'I can still go to Iruka-sensei house. Any place is better that live with him!'

"Yes, I ...I will go to Iruka-sensei house."

"Good."

Sasuke got up and walked home.

'He could at least ask if I was gonna be fine, I AM his husband, after all.'

Naruto realized what he had just thought. He pinched himself in the face.

'What the hell I am thinking about!'

He got up and walk in direction of Iruka-sensei house.

'Even if we are married this will not mean anything. We will find someway to get a divorce and we will back to our lives.'

Sasuke was walking in the direction of the library, leaving Naruto behind…

'Maybe I can find something in there... Some law that allows me and Naruto to divorce.'

Naruto was far gone when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

'Now that I think about it… I remember that Kakashi-sensei told us that Iruka had gone in a mission outside the village.' – he thought –' Maybe I should…'

He started to turn around but then thought better and continued in the direction of the Konoha Municipal Library, now in a brisk pace

'Not a chance! I'm not gonna go get that baka.'

He continued walking… Trying to concentrate in remembering what he studied about Konoha laws a couple of years ago.

'Who does he think he is…' – thought Naruto along the way to Iruka-sensei's house. – 'He is so arrogant! How can he be considerate an adult!'

'Dammit! I am much more mature that he is!' – He pouted to no one in special.

He finally arrived but a note was pinned in the wooded door of Iruka's house.

"_Sorry, I have gone on a mission to the near village, I'll be back in a week or two._

_If you are Kakashi, I DIED!_

_Compliments to you,_

_Except if you are Kakashi, if that's the case you can drop dead for all I care."_

'Looks like they had a fight again…'

He sat on doorstep of Iruka-sensei house.

'Maybe I could ask to Kakashi to let me stay in until he arrives…Then again…his house is too small…' He reasoned 'Sakura-chan I can forget, she is going to kill me when she finds out that me and Sasuke got married.'

'Then…'

Naruto let his head fall with the thought.

'He would never let me stay at his place! Even if it's his fault that I am in this situation.'

He remembered what Sasuke had said in the dream.

'He must really hate me…'

He looked at the sky, it was getting dark and the weather was getting worst.

'It'll probably rain.'

Naruto started to feel a little down. But shook his head and thought fiercily

'I'M NOT GONNA GET SAD! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!'

Rain started to fall.

'I'm out of luck today... I'm totally fucked up'

Sasuke still was at the library and after 2 hours he hadn't found a single flaw in the terms of marriage that would allow him to break up the vows.

'There must be a way.'

A ray of thunder fell, waking up his mind from the book.

'It's raining…' He mused 'That baka must already have realised that Iruka isn't in the village.'

Sighing, he remembered that he left the door of his house open.

'He will probably go there… I don't need to worry.'

Sasuke almost jumped off his chair.

'WHY WOULD I WORRY!'

And so he carried on with his research, with an apllication the put researchers to shame. But, as he tried to concentrate in the book...

Section 8b, art.5 – In cases of …

'I hope that he isn't stupid enough to be at the rain.'

Section 8b, art.5 – In cases of …

'All right, he is the champion of stupidity, but he isn't that stupid.'

Section 8b, art.5 – In cases of …

'He IS that stupid.'

Sasuke stopped reading the law book.

'I'm not gonna get him!'

Naruto was getting completely soaked, his arms were trembling with the cold.

'I'll not go to HIS house.' He still thought 'I won't beg to him!'

He looked at the street which was deserted…

'Everyone must be with their families now…All comfortable…Having fun after a day of work.'

He started to feel like crying.

'I am not gonna cry, it's not like I am a little kid anymore.'

The rain kept falling…

'It's strange, it's like I am waiting for someone to come… but nobody is gonna come.'

The rain stopped falling in his body, but he didn't noticed

'Nobody ever shows up...No one'.

"Are you gonna stay there much longer?" An annoyed voice asked.

'I… know this voice.'

"You idiot! Hurry up."

He tilted his head up and saw Sasuke, who was completely red in the face and with his breathing fast, covering Naruto with a black umbrella.

'He… must have run a lot to be this tired.'

"What the hell do you want? To us to freeze in here! Let's go!" – said Sasuke angered… more with himself than with Naruto.

'I can't believe that I came to pick HIM up!' – he thought.

"But… where to?" – The still-dazed Naruto asked.

"Where do you think! To my place of course!"

Naruto looked to Sasuke with happiness and the darker ninja looked away, avoding Naruto's thankful look.

"Look baka, according to law I am responsible for you…" - he started with a calm voice and then he bellowed "ALL RIGHT? NOTHING PERSONAL! UNDERSTAND!" – he ended.

Naruto cleaned his face, although he wasn't getting rain anymore, his face was still wet.

Sasuke looked at the other side, pretending not to notice.

"Okay...Let's go now." – said Naruto.

He smiled at Sasuke, who suddenly became more red that he had gotten from the running.

'What am I thinking?' – he cursed himself.

"There are rules at my place, understood? If you annoy me, I will kick you out! Even if I get arrested." – He continued.

"Ok, Sasuke. Don't worry…"

'Only if I was completely insane I wouldn't worry.' – thought Sasuke, as the two walked to his house.

Comments: Sorry it took so long to update… I will try to be quicker in the next chapter. I am sorry if it's too long... Trully sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The bath problem.

Naruto decided to wake up early that morning because it was his first day in Sasuke's house and...

'It's not that I want to please him… I am a free loaner so I will try to do something for him…' – Naruto thought to himself as he went to Sasuke's room.

He opened the door and saw Sasuke peacefully sleeping in his bed next to the wall, his face tranquil but the sheets were long gone to the floor. Naruto's eyes widened at the position the Uchiha was sleeping.

"Kami-sama! It looks like he had another bad dream… It's a mystery how he can manage to sleep in this position…" - Naruto considered.

The right leg had made a hole in the wall 'Looks like he made a roll kick and stayed in that position' – The blond analysed. His chest was in a diagonal position in the bed and to add the final touch... His head was out falling out of bed... And he was drooling...

'At least looks like he isn't gonna move in the next hour…' – Naruto thought.

But... Like hearing Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke rolled over himself and fell from the bed, making a huge noise.

POF And landed on his face in the floor.

Naruto ran to Sasuke, and rolled his friend... Realising that...

"He is still sleeping!" – Naruto yelled. And then he remembered of his first encounter with the sleep-walking Sasuke. His eyes widened, his beautiful blue showing.

"There is no fucking way that I am gonna go through that again!" – He said to himself as he exited the room with a plan on his mind. One thing thing he was sure: Sasuke was going to have a surprise when he woke up.

The first thing that Sasuke noticed when he woke up, besides being on the floor was…

'Why the hell I can't move?'

Now clearly awake, he found his body completely tied up and binded with 3 or 4 ropes.

'How the hell…' - He thought and then... He decided - 'I'm gonna kill Naruto.'

Besides being a very skillful ninja at unbinding, also, fortunately for Sasuke, Naruto hadn't improved in his tie ropes technique. His knots were so simple to undo that Sasuke didn't take long to release himself.

'Now… where could that idiot be!' – The Uchiha wondered before being suddenly ripped off of his thoughts as he started to smell something he shouldn't be smelling.

'Something is burning!' – He concluded.

He ran from the room and tried to see (or in this case smell) from were the stench was coming, and after a little he found (and saw!) a huge black cloud coming from the kitchen.

"MY KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" – He screamed. What a good way to wake up.

He entered the kitchen, a big flame threatened coming at him from a frying pan in the stove. When unexpectedly Naruto appeared with a big bucket of freezing water coming with such a hurry that he didn't notice Sasuke. He threw the water to the frying pan, and also…

To Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the electric cooker. "Thank god the fire is extinct." - He said to himself.

"Naruto…" - Said a very controlled and calm voice next to him. Bad sign.

He turned… And saw Sasuke completely wet, with big drops of water coming from his hair and falling on the ground. But the worst was his face... An expression of pure fury and 'you're-so-dead' look in his face.

Though dim, it didn't take long to Naruto to add one plus one. And with a great yet nervous smile...

"Er… Good morning Sasuke…" - Naruto cheerfully greeted.

Sasuke's fist was closing and opening like he wanted to just grab the blond in front of him and choke him to death. And he was also shivering... Not from the cold water but like he was about to explode.

And he did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! DESTROY MY HOUSE!" – He screamed at his friend.

Naruto looked down, as he heard Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke…" – Naruto started – "It wasn't..."

"SORRY! JUST WHAT... " - Sasuke looked at Naruto's kind of sad face… And so, against all laws of Sasukeness, he willed himself to calm down. He put his hands on his face, trying to control himself.

"I am going to take a bath" – He informed in a much calmer voice – "You will clean this mess until I finish…"

He left the kitchen still mumbling to himself with lots of gestures and shaking his head. So, as said, Naruto started to clean up…

'It's the last time that I try to make some breakfast for him…' – The blue eyed ninja thought as he scrubbed the stove, trying to get it back to its original colour.

Meanwhile Sasuke had arrived to the bathroom and started to undress, taking off his wet shirt.

'That idiot…' - he thought while turning the hot water to start to fill up the bathtub - 'What the hell was he trying to accomplish… "How to destroy Sasuke's house on day one?"'

The bathtub was still filling.

'Why the hell did he decide to cook this morning?' - Sasuke started to think about it again while he water kept coming.

'I knew that something like this would happen when I went to fetch him…' – His stray thoughts went on – 'Why didn't I listened to my conscious that said he couldn't live in my place?…'

The bathtub continued filling.

'I am not… meant to be with people…' – He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Black eyes stared sadly at him, a face that almost never smiled. And felt his wet feet. Wait... Wet... feet?

"What the…" – He looked down at the water and realised the bathtub was completely full already and the water was starting to fall on the floor. With another curse, he closed the hot water.

"Oh great!" - He said to himself looking to the soaked floor - "No matter... I will clean up this later".

He evacuated some of the water in the bathtub and then nicely laid on the tub, feeling the hot water flowing around his body.

'I really needed a relaxing bath...' – The now-calm Sasuke thought and after a while, his thoughts start to flow in his mind again and he didn't realise the time passing by. His expression changed from relaxed to frowned one.

'I think it's better to give him a few rules… If this continues I will end up without a house.' – He seriously thought - 'One of them has to be "No cooking without me around" and that will not work if I am unconscious!'

He scrunched his face in concentraion. 'And also "No tying me while I sleep", better yet "No tying me at all"... Another one must be…'

"Sasuke!" - yelled Naruto from the outside of the bathroom. Sasuke ignored Naruto's yelling.He didn't feel like seeing his "husband's" face at the moment.

But Naruto had other plans. He opened the door without a warning.

"Sasuke!" – Naruto barged throught the bathroom yelling – "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sasuke jumped! He SOOO wasn't expecting this attitude from Naruto.

"Don't you know to knock first?" – Sasuke screamed completely red - "Get out! NOW!"

"You are taking too long, I forgot to tell you that KakashIIIIIIII…" - Naruto advanced towards Sasuke but the wet floor made him slip, projecting him towards Sasuke's direction. He tripped against the bathtub and fell on it.

SPLASH

Sasuke received Naruto's body and he submerged a little, drinking some water. He emerged again, his breathing erratic. He prepared to shout at Naruto… When he noticed that…

'His face is turned down!'

Sasuke immediately took Naruto out of the water and put him on the bathroom floor, trying to hear his breathing…

'Thank God…' – He sighed with relief, taking deep breaths - 'The baka is breathing…"

"You are truly an idiot!" - He said to the unconscious guy - "You got me worried for nothing."

He suddenly realised what he had just said. And proceded to deny what he truly felt - "Bah! You could have broke your neck as if I would worry you moron!"

He put Naruto's arm around his neck, carrying his unconscious body throught the house. 'I will just put him on his bed... That's all!' – The Uchiha thought.

He realised that he still hadn't put anything on his body. - 'Oh well...' – the Uchiha shrugged- 'It's not like I am expecting someone so… I will just leave him on his bed and then get dressed.'

He made way to Naruto's room, wetting the floor on the process. He didn't realised that he was actually enjoying Naruto's warmth against his cold naked body.

'When he awakes I am SO gonna make him clean this mess.' – He thought – 'How many times have I thought this today?'

'Almost there…' - he realised. He finally arrived to the blond's room.

But…

"AAAHH!" Sasuke slipped on the box Naruto used to pack his stuff that the blond left on the floor. He let go Naruto before falling, resulting on him falling over Naruto.

"Ouch" - Sasuke complained looking at the box - 'Baka baka baka! You could at least clean your room...'

He looked at Naruto and verified that he was still unconscious.

'At least he doesn't look hurt' – He sighed with relief - 'Why am I concerned about him?'

He realised the strange position that they were in, his legs tangled with the blond's and his naked body was all over Naruto's, his t-shirt completely soaked from the "bath" and completely transparent, giving him a good look to Naruto's chest.

'Thank God, there is no one in the house… this would look pretty… suspicious.' - Although Sasuke said this to himself, he strangely wasn't feeling like getting up… His chest was in touch with Naruto wet t-shirt, but Naruto was surprisingly warm… So he felt good.

'It's so warm…'

Because he was naked and wet, his body was getting pretty cold, so he put his cheek against Naruto's neck, feeling his smooth and hot skin… He didn't realised but his legs had circled Naruto's, as well as all his body was coming closer to Naruto's body.

Sasuke lifted his head, to take a look at the blond's face Naruto had a tranquil sleeping face, full of calm. Rosy and full lips stood out now that his striking saphire eyes were closed.

'I feel like kissing him…'

He started to move his head closer to Naruto's. His lips start to approach those tempting half parted pink lips.

"Sasuke…" – Naruto called.

Naruto's voice sounded like an alarm to Sasuke's head, and something in his mind started to scream.

'WHAT AM I DOING!'

He let go of all Naruto's body and sat on the floor… Looking at the other ninja's face in panic.

'WHAT WAS I DOING! HAVE I LOST MY MIND? I WAS ABOUT TO….' - His fingers touched his own lips. - 'Oh my gosh… I was going to…'

'Ok, focus Sasuke! I… must have caught a cold…' - he thought - 'Yes, that's what happened… And with the cold I just wanted warm… So, I was only attracted to his temperature…'

Sasuke breathed softly, trying to calm down his derranged hormones. He looked at Naruto's still wet and still unconscious body on the floor.

'I might as well finish taking him to his bed.' - He prepared to get up…

But suddenly realised that he was not alone.There was someone looking at him from the open door… Only one eye stared down at him from the bedroom door but it was full with emotion.

"…Kakashi-sensei…" – The Uchiha mumbled

Kakashi looked at him with his usual look, an amused look actually. Sasuke was completely pararalised, body and mind.

"What? You don't need to stop because of me…" - said Kakashi, smiling.

author notes: OMG!I AM SOO SORRYY! I took me ages to update this! I AM SO SORRY! I promise that the next chapter will be more quick!(It's already written..)

Thank you so much for all the reviews!I am so glad that there was so much ppl enjoying my fanfic! I hope that this chapter and the next please everyone I really don't know what to say from all the happyness.. I can only remenber of saying thank you to everyone...

And a special thankyou to my friend kaguya who corrected all my chapters (and not the comments as you can see...)

P.S. I am sorry to tell this... because I never intended to do this but... I think I am gonna change this fanfiction from R to M... I am tremendously sorry... if there is many ppl who will be upset I can always put the sex scene on a diferent chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke was completely paralised, with his hand on Naruto's head, looking to the calm and kind face that Kakashi had.

'He saw it! He saw IT!' - His head couldn't stop repeating those panicked words. His normally calm and thinking mind was completely reduced to that phrase and Kakashi's face.

"Oh, you don't need to be nervous" - said Kakashi with a soft voice - "It's a perfectly normal thing on young couples… I remember well how I was with Iruka..."

Kakashi smiled, probably remembering a good memory as he talked but Sasuke was pissed off with the comment.

"We. Are. NOT! A couple." - he answered.

"As you wish, Sasuke… It's not my business what you and Naruto do with your intimate life." - He looked at the floor, seeming slightly disappointed - " But you know, I am your teacher and friend… So you two can trust me, that I will not say a thing... I can even give you advice!"

"I wasn't doing anything, alright?" - Sasuke exploded - "I just slipped and fell on Naruto! So don't put your hentai mind imagining things that didn't happened…"

Sasuke got up to fetch a pair of shorts so he could cover his private parts.

"What are you doing here anyway, Kakashi-sensei?" - the brunette asked, trying to regain his normal calm state.

"Didn't your 'husband' tell you?" - asked Kakashi trying to relax Sasuke, but it had exactly the opposite effect on him, as his face contorted in a 'I-am-gonna-kill-you-if-you-go-on-with-the-jokes' expression.

"We have a new mission, and it looks like it's going to be a B" - said Kakashi - "I came to tell you two yesterday at night but you were sleeping so I only told him…"

He looked at Naruto's direction.

"And Naruto said you two would be there at 1 o'clock… and after I waited 2 hours I decided to pop in the house."

Sasuke looked at the Naruto's alarm clock.

"It's 4 o'clock." - He made a suspicious face - "You arrived late as usual."

"It happened a funny thing on the way, so I got there a bit later than the hour" – Kakashi answered sweetly as he made a casual, innocent face.

"As usual…"

"Hmmm…" - Poor Naruto grunted, still lying on the floor. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him.

Naruto opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings with a numb expression. His eyes stopped at Sasuke who immediately blushed and looked away.

'Why am I reacting this way? I wasn't doing anything to him!' – He thought.

"What… happen to m…?" - Naruto asked, starting to regain consciousness and he noticed the white haired man - "Kakashi-sensei?"

"You slipped in the bathroom and hit your heat on the bathtub which made you lose consciousness." - Sasuke explained quickly, trying to stay cool and don't let Kakashi tell his hentai version of the situation… Succeeding it - "So I brought you to your room."

Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke, assimilating the message slowly, then Sasuke was presented with a warm and cute smile from the blond.

"Thank you" - he said, making him even more adorable. And for a moment, Sasuke's heart didn't beat like it did normally, but instead it raced… Sasuke touched his chest, feeling a warmth he hadn't feel for long time ago.

Suddenly Naruto looked down, his cheeks turned pink and he turned his head to the side. Sasuke was wondering why the strange reaction from his 'husband' but his silent question, like telepathy, was answered - "Hum… You might wanna put some clothes... Now…"

"Huh? What are you…" - Sasuke looked down and realized that he had been naked all the time and the shorts were still on the floor. He blushed, picked his shorts and after fumbling a bit trying to put them on, left the room making furious gestures to Naruto and still blushing like a tomato.

Naruto started to remember the early events, and as a reminder, his head hurt. The blond lifted his left hand reaching his head, touching the spot where he collided.

"Ouch.." – He complained with pain and Naruto thought, disappointed - 'Looks like it wasn't a good start…'

"How are you dealing with Sasuke?" – Kakashi, being who he was, always made the most stupid questions.

"Not very good as you can see." - He answered - "I had a little accident on the kitchen."

"Oh! So it was that! I saw the burning marks." – His sensei sighed – "But I thought it was a very powerful form of Sasuke's Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu..."

"Eh eh eh..." – The ninja laughed sheeply, sitting up and his eyes facing the floor.– "Looks like it didn't go the way I was expecting."

"Oh, I am sure that he has already forgiven you" - Kakashi encouraged Naruto by giving him a smile... At least he thought it was a smile behing his mask... - "Everyone makes mistakes!"

It worked!

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." – Naruto's face lit up - "You're right!"

"And if he hasn't forgive you yet, he will forget it anyway when he hears about the mission."

"Is it THAT good?" - Naruto got up with an excited look – "Not like those D rank missions when you made us scratch dry chewing gum from the streets or even when we cleaned the Noble and VIP's bathrooms?" (A/N: Read the one-shot "Toilet Misunderstandings". Coming Soon!)

"Well, it's different from the previous ones..." - revealed Kakashi-sensei, but although Naruto's shinny blue eyes asked for more information, he stopped the sharing there. But the current look of Kakashi-sensei's face made Naruto think. His eyes shined with mischief and his smile even reached his eyes. Now, when had he seen such hentai grin before?

'Ah!' – The blond thought – 'This mission must be Iruka-sensei-related for I only remember ever seeing this level of happiness from Kakashi-sensei when Iruka-sensei invited him to come with us eat ramen at his place...'

Naruto cast his eyes up, remembering the ocasion - 'Now that I think about it, Iruka-sensei went to buy the ramen with him and only came home the next day at 6 a.m…I almost starved to death and when he arrived he was with his clothes all dirty and no Ramen.'

He muttered with innocence, bringing a finger to his chin – "I wonder why Iruka-sensei started to avoid talking to Kakashi-sensei since then… He said that a bunch of ninjas robbed them and tied them to a tree so they took a while to untie the robs… Maybe he got mad because Kakashi-sensei wasn't able to protect him."

Sasuke got back to Naruto's room, already dressed with his blue shorts and his dark blue shirt sporting the Uchiha fan in the back.

"Are you going like that?" - He questioned coldly to Naruto, referring to the blond's

still wet clothes.

"It's hot outside anyways so it won't be a problem." – The blond nin answered - "So let's get going because Sakura has been waiting for us 4 hours already."

"I am used to Kakashi leaving me waiting for hours but not you two!" – Said a very upset Sakura when they arrive to the meeting point, although, as usual, more directed to Naruto than Sasuke - "Why did you 3 took so long?"

Naruto started to open his mouth, with the intention of telling her what happened to them. But Kakashi suddenly appeared from his back and held his mouth with his left hand. Naruto hadn't even felt him move so he was caught by surprise and started to struggled, however he was no match for the Copy-Nin as Kakashi immobilized him, avoding his escape.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a 'WTF' look but it only took eye contact for the two sharingan users to understand themselves. Sasuke understood his signal, but Naruto was clueless as ever.

"Why are you all doing those serious faces? Are you hiding something from me?" – inquired Sakura - "What... HAPPENED?"

"Naruto fell on the street and Sasuke caught him." - Kakashi lied with the lamest smile Sasuke had ever seen.

'Sakura is smarter than that, baka sensei!' – Sasuke thought, trying to improvise some other excuse – 'She won't buy that!'

Sakura looked at Sasuke asking for a confirmation, and he caustiously nodded in agreement. And voilá!

'I guess she did...' – Sasuke thought trying not to look too surprised, silently wondering how she was the second in their class. He glanced at his 'husband' and verified he was still struggling, in complete naiveté to why they were lying to Sakura.

"humfu hum…" - was the only thing that was coming out of his mouth, with Kakashi still grabbing his mouth.

"Could you two excuse us for a moment, I think Naruto is having a 'man problem'.

Sasuke, could you keep Sakura some company while I help him?" – Kakashi asked.

'How lame can you get, Kakashi-sensei?' – Sasuke looked at him – "Sure, no problem!" That made a very, VERY happy Sakura.

Kakashi walked a few meters away, when he was sure he was out of ear reach from them, and only then he released Naruto. As expected, the blond gave deeply gulps of air, for Kakashi was effectively preventing him from any form of speech.

"Gah… What was THAT all about?" - Demanded Naruto, breathing quickly.

"She still doesn't know what you two got married and are living together." - Kakashi said as the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what? Let's tell her! If we don't, we'd be lying to her!"- Naruto complained – "We should always tell the truth!"

"Okay! So you can be the one saying it to her." - Kakashi suggested - "But have you thought how she is going to react when she finds out? Especially to the fact that you've married him? AND that you two are living together?"

Naruto tried to simulate various reactions from his pink-haired team-mate at hearing the news but in all of them, he ended up dead. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry.

"Eh eh eh, you are right… It's better if she doesn't know." – He laughed in typical Naruto-in-trouble manner, nervous from the pure terror picture of Sakura-chan mad at him – "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her, will it?"

'Fortunately Sasuke understood right away.' - Kakashi sighed.

They both returned to the company of the still VERY happy Sakura and the tedious face of Sasuke that looks at them as the 'Salvation'.

'Thank god they arrived, I don't think I could stand more 'fan drooling' or histerical giggles from Sakura at every thing I said... or grunted...' - He thought as he saw them coming – 'Next time just kill me first.'

"Well, maybe it's time for me to refer the details of the mission." - Started Kakashi-sensei, clearing his voice to begin - "We, the 7th team, were chosen by the Hokage to do the 'Mission ISP', and that stands for 'Investigation of the Spa Problem'."

"This mission will have two teams, one will do the information gathering (that will be us)" – he provided - "And the other will be composed by a single chunin to take action when the time comes, and to support us if we need it."

"So basically our mission will be espionage and infiltration!" – Kakashi-sensei smiled at the surprised look of his young disciples. Naruto seemed about to explode of excitement, Sakura was with the 'In heaven' look, thinking about going to the Spa, and Sasuke...was as always.

"Now to the basics of the mission" - continued Kakashi - "Our mission will have place at the 'Summer Spring' village, that is well known by its natural hot springs that attract thousands of tourists and Spa fans every year. Problem is, this year there has been 6 kidnappings in 2 weeks and the targets were young ladies from 14 to 19 years old."

"That's horrible!" - exclaimed Sakura.

"Yes it is, that's why the village hired us to find what is happening to those girls and recover them." - Kakashi made a serious expression - "We are suspecting Slaving business, but we were ordered to gather information and discover the culprits."

He paused and look directly to their eyes.

"And that resumes the mission." – he finished with his carefree tone.

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"As our first job of infiltracion and espionage, that means that we will have to stay on the shadow and not reveal our identities or our village to anyone from there except the one who hired us. Which also means to stay as discrete as possible… Did you get that Naruto?"

"Yeah…" - Naruto mumbled, making a disappointed face.

"But of course we are allowed to enjoy the Spa as long as that doesn't interfere with the mission." – Kakashi-sensei kindly added, breaking the ice.

"REALLY?" - Sakura and Naruto said at the same time – "That's great!"

"I knew you two would like it." – Kakashi-sensei laughed – "Well, the reunion is over… We will depart tomorrow and are to be expected on the village for as long as it takes to find the culprits, so make your bags and return here tomorrow at 1'o clock for us to go."

Kakashi disappeared in a flash, leaving the three by themselves.

"Well, I am going to do my bag… Bye everyone!" – Sakura ran to her home, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone, who made their way slowly to Sasuke's home.

Naruto was completely hyper about the mission, but Sasuke kept a thoughtful face, not listening to a word about what Naruto was saying.

'This is very strange… How could they put our team doing such a tricky mission like espionage…?' – he mused – 'Something is not right! Naruto had always been unpredictable and failed on every issue of espionage on school, not forgetting that he normally has the ability to became the centre of attention.'

'So why?'

"Sasukeeeeee! Are you listening, teme?" – Screamed Naruto at Sasuke's ear, making him jump and have an ear-ache.

"AAAHH! What do you want?" – asked the annoyed Sasuke, finally listening and giving his whole attention to Naruto.

"Why are you so quiet? You haven't heard a word I said…" – Naruto looked to him with a suspicious face – "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" – answered the black-haired ninja, starting to be lost in his thoughts again.

'There he is again…' – thought Naruto – 'He is concerned about something and is too damn baka to tell me what it is!'

"Sasuke-teme! Just tell me what it is!" - Naruto angrily demanded.

"I said it's nothing… just my stuff, nothing important" – Sasuke made an annoyed face, mostly because he didn't like to be interrupted in his line of thoughts.

Naruto sped up and went ahead of him, stopping Sasuke from passing, looking at him in the eye, with a blue full of determination and worry. For a fraction of second, Sasuke blushed with that eye contact.

'What is wrong with me?' – he scolded himself, sending that feeling away as he tried to go to the left, try to skirt Naruto. But Naruto followed his movements and went to the left too.

That earned him quite a surprise. Instead of an angry Sasuke, he got and unexpected reaction from his supposed 'husband'.

Sasuke smirked.

'Hum… So you wanna play.' – He thought looking at fox-boy – 'Let's see if you can catch me.'

Sasuke disappeared before Naruto's eyes, running through the roofs so fast that he almost couldn't be seen at the naked eye.

"Hey! You won't get away until you explain yourself!" – Naruto screamed to Sasuke, starting to pursue him at the same speed, without losing his track.

Sasuke, expecting to be followed, went to the woods near the Uchiha complex… But Naruto started to shorten the distance since Sasuke had to cut the path.

'The baka has got better since last time.' – Sasuke thought, and an idea occured him, making him smirk again.

Sasuke changed direction to the left, Naruto on prowl and smiling for he was almost reaching Sasuke – 'I can't believe that I am gonna finally beat Sasuke!'

But he didn't notice that Sasuke was slowing his speed on purposed.

'Just a little more…' – Sasuke said to himself – 'NOW!'

Sasuke jumped, giving a backward mortal and Naruto kept going at his front and he only noticed what Sasuke had done too late.

He tried to stop, but he found a muddy ground that makes him skid

"What da..." – was all Naruto had time to say, before... – "AAAAHHHH!"

SPLASH

Naruto fell to the lake that was ahead, submerging completely. Sasuke landed on the ground and walked towards the place that Naruto fell and he gave a few laughs.

"OH God, you truly are an idiot Naruto! I can't believe that you fell for that." – He said cockily. He continued to chuckle as he waited for Naruto to return to the surface, but after a few moments that shouldn't be, Sasuke started to worry.

He ran to the lake, looking at the blue water in search for his team-mate – 'Where is he?'

Feeling panic to rise within him, he entered the water, stretching his neck to see if he could see Naruto's figure.

But suddenly Naruto jumped from down and grabbed Sasuke by his neck, pulling him to the lake. Sasuke didn't even have the time to utter a word as he fell on the water with Naruto. Sasuke submerged a little and then he came back to the surface at the same time as Naruto.

"Gah!" - He breathed with some difficulty, although Naruto was at his state too, he couldn't stop laughing.

"You…fell…for…it." – The blondie laughed through gasps of much needed air.

Sasuke looked furious to Naruto, searching in the water for something to throw at the Naruto's laughing face. He reached for a seaweed… and projected it to Naruto's face, but the blond saw it coming and avoided it…

Naruto stopped laughing and made a really big, warm smile to Sasuke.

"What are you smiling about, idiot!" - Asked Sasuke, still in anger.

"You have been all tense since we left home, that's odd even for you Sasuke so I got worried." - Naruto confessed, making Sasuke blush a little.

'It's your fault for being tense! I started the day with my kitchen on fire!' - Sasuke thought without saying it out loud.

Sasuke started to swim to the edge of the lake, preparing to get out. But Naruto wasn't satisfied with the return of the stranger-that-usual-Sasuke.

So Sasuke received from the back a brown, heavy and sticky seaweed the size of his head, making him loose balance and fall face-on into the mud.

He calmly and trembling with anger, got up, turn around allowing Naruto to laugh at his face, all cover in mud and still with the big, yucky seaweed on his head, making him look like he had brown hair

But the laugh didn't lasted too much, as he started to cough from the piece of seaweed that Sasuke had thrown at his mouth, taking advantage of the fact that Naruto laughed with an open mouth.

"I am gonna make you regret from being born Naruto." – seethed Sasuke with the evilest smile that Naruto ever saw…

The sun was almost down when they left the lake and Sasuke had to bring Naruto by his arm, since Naruto had fighted with Sasuke until his exhaustion.

But Sasuke was at his limit too…

'Oh God, I'm breaking into pieces… I can't believe that I still have to prepare our bags.' – He thought as he made his way to the house. Looking at Naruto… he verified he had a truly happy face, even unconscious – 'After all this time on the same team I still don't get you at all… And I don't think I ever will.'

He looked at the sun coming down on the trees.

'Let's go home.'

When Naruto woke up, it was already day.

'Oh, my body feels so heavy.' – It was his first thought. He tried to get up, but his body didn't obey him.

'I think I'm gonna sleep a little longer…' – He thought, snuggling more, but as he tried to roll to a different position, he noticed that he had an extra weight on his chest.

He noticed that his back was against the wooden floor of Sasuke's house, and quite honestly, it was starting to feel uncomfortable, so with a little effort he looked down to see what was holding him.

'Oh, it's just Sasuke… He's naked again.'

Sasuke's cheek was against Naruto's naked chest, his right arm surrounding Naruto stomach and the other on the floor. His chest was half on Naruto half on the floor as he was on an lateral position towards Naruto and his legs were firmly intertwined with Naruto's left leg… sleeping peaceful as a baby.

And as a plus... They were both naked.

Naruto was about to sleep again, but his vision finally reached his brain and, he in panic looked again to verify the information that reached his head..

'WE ARE BOTH NAKED AND ON THE FLOOR!' – That was all Naruto's mind could register at the moment. Naruto panicked with the situation, but his still numb body wasn't moving properly… He was only able to go to right a few centimetres, trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp.

'WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING WITH SASUKE ON THE FLOOR NAKED?' - His head shouted violently… He took a little to calm down... But... -'NOOO WAYY! Sasuke wouldn't do that kind of think…'

He started to chuckle nervously.

'As if he would be interested in a GUY, with so many fan-girls that he has… and even more me!' – he calmed himself – 'I'm being stupid for having such nonsense thoughts.'

Sasuke's body started to move… Naruto looked at Sasuke, relieved because he knew that Sasuke would have some sort explanation to this peculiar situation, and everything would be alright in the end...

But, to his terror, Sasuke had lifted his head and…

Had his eyes closed.

'HE'S SLEEP WALKING AGAIN!' – He painfully realised it.

Naruto found his strength in the panic he was feeling, so he tried to roll away from Sasuke, but the young ninja wasn't gonna let go of Naruto's stomach for he tightened his grasp on the blond.

Naruto tried to struggled, but as if sensing his movements, Sasuke lifted his chest unexpectly and put more of his weight on top of Naruto… The only thing that was still struggling was Naruto's head, who, in total panic, was hitting his head on the floor.

Sasuke surprisingly put his arm under Naruto's head, and in the next hit his arm got hit. Naruto felt the texture change and a strange noise, so he took a peek and found Sasuke with a forming bruise on his arm on the place that he had hit.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. He didn't showed any expression or sign of getting hurt or something, but by the bruise Naruto had hit him strong… He calmed himself with such a gesture.

Sasuke's face didn't move from Naruto's face direction and the blond was too shocked to react, like hipnotised, he could not stop looking at the sleeping ninja's peaceful sleeping face.

Then lips colided to his, softly pressing against his own. Sasuke's arm was gently holding Naruto's head and neck, as he calmly gave the blond a prolonged kiss on the mouth.

Naruto didn't struggle or react, just letting himself be completely dominated by Sasuke's scent and texture of his lips. Sasuke moved their bodies so that they were molded to eachother, letting almost every part of their bodies making direct contact.

Sasuke's kiss increased intensity, as he licked Narutos lips and put his tongue in his "husband's" mouth. And Naruto noticed... It was feeling so good inside...

Sasuke opened his eyes, but didn't immediately noticed what was happening, so he instinctively went on with his passionate kiss.

He looked at Naruto's bright bue eyes.

And the kiss stopped as quickly and violently as it began when Naruto regained conscious from the panic.

Sasuke released Naruto, jumping from him, but he couldn't avoid receiving the punch of Naruto that projected him to the other side of the room, hitting his head against the wall. The punch was not enough to hurt him only to lose his balance and it caused him to sagg against the wall.

For a moment, they both just stood in there, looking at each other faces, breathing quickly from the adrenaline.

But Naruto recovered first, letting rage take control of him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU DAMN HENTAI! YOU SON OF A &$$#&#! YOU…MORON!" – Tears of frustration started to fall from the angry and panicked state he was in – "YOU DAMN SLEEP-WALKER!"

For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't have the response to Narutos anger... as he let Naruto curse him as the blond liked, because it was his fault.

"AND WHAT ARE WE DOING BOTH NAKED?" – continued Naruto – "IS THAT ANOTHER FETISH OF YOURS?"

But that wasn't his fault.

"That's is your fault idiot! We fell on the lake remember?"

"WHEN I WOKE UP YOU WERE ON TOP OF ME, NAKED! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WERE NAKED AND ME TOO!" – Naruto screamed while pointing at Sasuke.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN CONTROL MYSELF WHILE I SLEEP!" – Sasuke finally exploded, releasing everything that he had contained on the past few days – "I didn't intended to kiss you! That was one of the reasons that I wanted to live alone! I never asked to have company! I NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH PEOPLE BEFORE!"

Naruto became quiet to the sudden explosion of Sasuke. He was getting the feeling that he was a burden again… And sadness took him over.

He looked at the floor, his anger long gone.

Sasuke became quiet too, after the explosion he…

'I didn't want to say that this way…' – he thought, regretting the harsh words that had came out of his mouth – 'I wasn't gonna say that!'

"Very well" – Naruto broke the silence - "I will leave."

He started to walk to the door, but something held his hand.

It was Sasuke.

"You… don't have to…" – he said, with difficulty – "When I went to get you on that day, I invited you on my free will… and I…"

He paused, having difficulty with his words to come out, saying without looking at Naruto's face.

"You can stay... So... Stay." – He murmured.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, without believing that he had just heard those words come out from him… He couldn't hold his tears any longer as he began to cry from the mix of emotions that were in him, making a huge noise and completly embarrassing Sasuke.

"What are you crying for! Stop it!" – he demanded, without knowing what to do to Naruto, who's cry was increasing – "You don't have to become emotional now, you idiot!"

"Don't…sniff… call me… sniff…idiot…" – Naruto whimpered with difficulty from all the crying.

Sasuke smiled for a second.

'He is back to normal.' – He mused.

Sasuke looked at the wall clock near them. And froze.

Naruto noticed his expression.

"What is it?" – he asked.

Sasuke then reacted suddenly, like someone had gave him an electric discharge.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AT 1 O'CLOCK AND IT'S 5!" – He screamed, going to his room to start packing and dressing at the same time – "HURRY UP! YOU BAKA! WE ARE COMPLETELY LATE!"

Naruto stopped crying as he quickly went to his room and started to try to do his pack. They left the house with Naruto putting his pants on while trying to run at the same time.

"Ever since I got married with you we have been always late!" – he complained.

"Same here" – added Sasuke - "We have to hurry up and get the divorce, if this goes on we will never become chuunins!"

**Cutted scenes:**

'There he is again…' - thought Naruto - 'He is concerned about something and is too damn baka to tell me what it is!'

"Sasuke-teme! Just tell me what it is! Fuck you stupid emo!" - demanded Naruto.

"YOU WANT ME TO JUST FUCK YOU, DON'T YOU?" – Sasuke just screamed

Naruto looked surprised but finally admitted

"HELL, YEAH! FUCK ME HARD!"

And they fucked in the middle of the street.

**Comments:** okay, let's start with the usual…

I'M SORRY! This took a lot of time to come out, I am terribly sorry and will try better next time TT truly!

Other stuff: the fanfic is 89 made, there is only one chapter to make, the chapters went bigger and bigger, so I will have to cut some of them in two parts, but the correct number of chapter would be 9, so it will probably become 13/14…

But the thing that made this take so long is my horrible English, I made my poor beta stay up until 4:30 a.m. to correct this… I have no words to thank her enough for all the work she has because of my fanfic… Thank you kaguya

And about this cutted scene… well, because we were at 4:30 correcting this we started to say funny things, which ended in this stupid scene… But I think it expressed well the feelings of the yaoi fans that read this fic… so we added it… If we do another we will add it in the next chapter But the cutted scenes aren't part of the actual plot of the fanfic… so don't think of it seriously.

P.S. in case you didn't get that scene was when they walked together in the way home

And many thanks to all that are reading this fanfic, hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it, and correcting it with my beta

That's all thanks and the "Toilet Misunderstandings" one-shot will be coming soon, this one-shot can be told that it was another cutted scene, but although I gave the main plot it was Kaguya that wrote it, so don't worry, it's completely crack and it doesn't have my annoying errors on it.


End file.
